Due Decisions
by CaitlinWalker
Summary: Follow-up to Double Agents (alone can be a stand alone fic) Spoilers for those who haven't seen up to 4x10. Annie and Auggie reach a crossroads in their relationship and Arthur and Joan prepare for their new family.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So this is the sorta follow-up to Double Agents that I've started since I received awesome and wonderful feedback from y'all (added to the fact that I had so much fun writing it in the first place). Again, any reviews will be absolutely appreciated and thank y'all for reading. **

Auggie Anderson was a right ass when he wanted to be.

Sure, he could be the perfect boyfriend and the greatest thing that had ever happened to her at times. But when he wasn't? Annie couldn't even stand to be in the same room as him.

Take last night. Her mission had taken an unexpected turn and she had to work later than she had planned and was forced to cancel their dinner plans. Normally Auggie would have understood. It wasn't as if it hadn't happened before. But did he? Nope. He went in a huff and hadn't spoken to her since he had said goodbye to her at the office.

He hadn't even said good morning to her when he woke up that morning, instead deciding to dash off into the shower the second he got up.

Something was up.

She was a spy; of course she was going to notice it. The past week had been…it had been strange. He'd been on edge, a little anxious and since last night, crabby. Long gone was the smooth, funny and caring Auggie.

Annie Walker spoke sixteen languages but she still couldn't understand the man she loved.

But she did have her theories. And they worried her. Worried her that this was it. Things had moved quickly, hell they were now technically living together, and things had been going great. They became comfortable in each other's company. They'd settled for a much more domestic and settled life. Maybe that was it. Maybe all that excitement had fizzled out completely within the past week. Maybe Auggie was bored of all this.

Annie was getting sick of it. If he wanted to play this childish game of not talking, she was going to play along and see how he liked it.

She left that morning without waiting on Auggie. If he had something to say then he could be a man about it and say it when he grew a set.

She didn't have enough time to wait for that. She had her own business to attend to.

# # #

She was unaware of her husband's arrival downstairs until snuck up on her and nearly caused her to spill her cup of tea. "I didn't hear you get up."

Joan set the cup and newspaper down and turned around. "God Arthur. The hell are you playing at? You scared me half to death."

He raised his palms up, guilty as sin. "Sorry, honey. I swear I didn't mean to."

She sighed but embraced him regardless, something that was near impossible to do now, due to the small fact she was over nine months pregnant. "You're forgiven. For now."

"And Good Morning to you," he said as he kissed her on the cheek. "And to you," he rested a hand on her bump. "Not long now," he smiled.

"Not long now," she echoed and smiled too. The last six or so months had flown by. Things had happened and it didn't seem that long ago when she first announced the news to her husband that they were finally having a kid together. She remembered the day, that double date with Annie and Auggie, when she and Arthur had first properly told the world, as clear as if it were yesterday.

Then things really started to happen. Henry Wilcox happened to be precise. One week she had met her stepson, Teo, for the very first time and she had even begun to let herself think about welcoming the Columbian with open arms into their little family, to be the big brother to her child. The next week, Teo Braga was dead and Arthur jailed for a few weeks and hurting.

Arthur would probably never fully get over his loss, but she knew that the baby was helping him much more than she could ever. And Arthur was helping her too, just by being there. Which was more than appreciated since she, for the first time in her life, was scared to death.

Scared that something would go wrong. Scared that the world had another cruel twist for them. Scared that something would happen to the child she had always wanted.

But of course, she was Joan Campbell. She couldn't admit this. Although she was sure her husband had sensed it, and was going out of his way to put her mind at ease and be even more thoughtful and caring than ever before. Like just how last night she had returned home to candles, a cooked meal and a vase of fresh flowers all waiting for her on the dining table.

"I don't say this often enough but I'm a lucky girl to have landed a guy like you," she said placing her hand on top of his on her stomach. "Thank you. For everything."

His eyes penetrated hers. "It's my pleasure, honey. It really is. You already made me the happiest guy on the planet by marrying me in the first place. Now you're giving us the greatest gift ever. I'd be willing to do anything for you."

"Oh yeah? You want to pop out this kid for me too?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I would but we both know that is not technically possible."

"You said anything."

"I did. But within the spectrum of humanly possible."

"Darn it," she muttered. "You know I did hear about this thing in…I think it was in Europe? Anyway, they developed this thing that simulated contractions and the sort so that men could experience what their wives were going through."

Arthur's face was quickly beginning to ashen. "Well…that's, um, Europe, sweetie. Not over here. So, um, still not technically possible."

"Hey, I'm pretty sure that a few phone calls from the first female DCS could prove otherwise. The agency is always on the lookout for good publicity."

"Um…" God, he did look genuinely worried. And she was genuinely tempted. But the fact he had been nothing but a total sweetheart recently swung in his favour.

"Relax Arthur. It was a joke."

"Thank God."

"Just don't piss me off in the next few weeks and it will stay a joke, understand?"

"Yes ma'am." She could definitely expect more flowers and candles within the next few days as he looked to be certain. He was keen to change the subject. "I really wish that you'd just give work a break, honey. Nobody would mind if you went on maternity leave now."

"I'd mind."

"But honey, what with your condition, you should really be taking it easy."

"Arthur, sweetie. I feel fine and everything is under control. And for the sake of national security, it think it's better to have someone who actually knows what they're doing still in office for as long as possible," she said, sighing. "That reminds me. I called a meeting with Annie for this morning."

He perked up. "You're finally gonna ask her?"

She nodded. "Yes. Ask her now and if she says no, then we still have a few weeks to find more candidates."

"She's not gonna say no."

"Still…"

"Still what?" He took a step closer to her and took hold of her hand. "You're fretting Joan. Stop fretting."

"It's just…it means a lot to me. I know, me and Annie, we've…we've had our ups and downs. There has been times I…well, to put it frankly, wanted to kill her but besides that? Besides that, I think she is one of the most genuine and decent human beings that I've met in that godforsaken place."

"Um…" Her husband looked a little offended. "Sweetie?"

"Besides yourself, Arthur." She squeezed his hand. "And anyway? I said in that godforsaken place. I first met you out in the field. So, technically speaking, I was right with what I said."

"Man," he muttered. "That sure feels like a long time ago."

"God," she too muttered. "If it's not bad enough I feel fat, now you're making me feel old."

"No," he shook his head. "Don't. Because you don't and you're not."

"You are aware that you're speaking to a crazy pregnant lady here, right?"

He chuckled. "A crazy pregnant lady that happens to be my wife, yeah. I know. And I know that she is stubborn and will refuse to listen to a word that I say, pregnant or not."

She narrowed her eyes, wanting to be mad at him but it didn't last. She laughed in return.

"That's it," he pointed. "And a smile too. I win."

She punched him in the arm. "Not cool, Arthur."

"Now we both know that I stopped being cool, a long time ago. You know when sensible shoes and belts went out of fashion?" He flashed a cheeky grin before he checked his watch. "Now, my lady, your carriage to that 'godforsaken place' awaits. As does your handsome chauffeur."

She headed towards to door, him toiling behind as he grabbed the keys. "I wasn't aware that Eddie Cibrian was offering his services."

"Now, _that_ was uncool. I do have things called feelings, you know?"

# # #

Annie always wondered if there'd come a stage in her life when mystery meetings with Joan Campbell wouldn't scare her. More so than ever since said Joan Campbell was now the DCS. And pregnant. And had summoned her without a single reason, other than saying it was urgent.

"Annie, thank you for seeing me at such short notice," Joan welcomed, gesturing for Annie to sit. "You're here early."

"Yeah," she said with a sigh that came naturally.

"Everything OK?"

"I…" Sometimes, it just wasn't worth the effort to keep things bottled up. "No…you know what? I don't even know."

"Auggie?"

"Yeah," again Annie sighed.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"I…" That question from her, of all people, blindsided her. "I would…but I don't even know where to begin."

Joan laughed. "I've been there. I would be wearing the metaphorical t-shirt right now but I don't think it would fit."

Annie smiled before she shook her head. "If I were trying to figure out where to start, I'd say that Auggie is a wonderful, amazing guy and I love him and I think he loves me too."

"Yep. Again, story of my life."

"It's just…he's been an ass and I don't know why and I don't know if it's my fault, or his fault or either of our faults."

Joan nodded. "And you're sitting there, thinking about where this is gonna go. If you two have a future together, if all that excitement has all but ran out. You're wondering if you should go back to being friends."

Mind reader or what? "Yeah."

"So, you're in that strange stage right now…both of you are too scared to confront one another, scared that you feel differently. You're not talking."

This was eerie. "Yeah."

"But we all know that if you don't start talking, things will only get worse. That's why, as DCS, I'm ordering you and Auggie over to my place tonight for dinner."

Annie's eyes widened. "What?"

"No complaints, Annie. Either you and your man come to my place to have dinner with myself and my man or you'll find yourself fired in the morning. And yes," she smiled. "I have the power to do that. Now…get back to work."

Annie did as she was told, rising from the chair and heading for the door. She paused as she remembered. "Wait, didn't you want to talk to me about something?"

"It can wait. This can't."

"Um…Ok." Annie didn't have to be told twice. Joan still scared the crap outta her. And the prospect of tonight did too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note – Thank you for such awesome feedback to the first chapter. You guys are absolutely awesome. Y'all ROCK!**

"You did what?"

She felt really guilty for ruining what was going to be another perfect night with just the three of them. It pained her to hear not only the disappointment is his voice but hers too. Crazy pregnant lady hormones trying to do good deeds for those she cared about. "Annie really seemed upset…and I just thought, well I know that we are kinda the experts when it comes to rocky relationships."

She heard her husband sigh into the telephone. "Sad when that it's true. But hey, we're living proof that love conquers all."

Joan smiled. Cheesy cliché but, as he said, the truth. "Yeah, if we can't help, no one else can. I can't remember ever seeing Annie like this."

"You have any clue as to what exactly is going on?"

"No, I didn't want to pry. And I really don't want to…hopefully a bottle of something strong will loosen their tongues tonight. Get them talking." She heard Arthur snigger. "Something amusing you there?"

"No…it's nothing…OK, you said 'loosen their tongues' and I wasn't sure where you were going with that sentiment."

"Mature."

"You know it."

She shook her head as she smiled, picturing that cheeky grin on his face. "Nice to know our child will have such a mature father figure in their lives."

"Hey, I'm gonna be the good cop. You know the fun one who-."

"Ends up making more mess than our actual child? Yeah, I can imagine. And I swear to God, Arthur Campbell, if I end up standing on a piece of Lego in my bare feet, I am instantly going to assume it was you, OK? Because it will be you."

"Um…not sure how you can be so certain on-."

"Arthur."

"Yes?"

"Stop talking. I need to get back to work. You know that thing you used to do before you decided to take, "early retirement"? Otherwise known as when you decided you wanted to put your feet up all day."

"Hey, I've been doing housework all morning."

"Well, you've now got dinner to cook for tonight too to keep you busy." She fidgeted with her wedding ring. "Love you, sweetie."

"Love you too."

She smiled before she hung up. "I'll see you at home."

# # #

Sneaking up on the blind was normally an easy task. Sneaking up on Auggie Anderson was not.

"Annie?" He looked up from his keyboard and in her direction. At least he was talking to her now.

"Hey Auggie," she forced a smile, hoping it would make her tone of voice lighter and less confrontational. "Hey, how did you know that it was me?" For once, she had decided to wear flats to work, not her usual, as he'd say, "kitten heels".

"It's you Annie." A smile tugged at the corners of his lips but he was too stubborn to let it amount to anything. "I just knew it was you. You need help for something?"

"Well…" She wandered over to him, perching on his desk and placing a hand on his arm. "Can't a girl just say hey to her boyfriend?"

"I suppose she can." He quickly tapped something on the keyboard before he looked back up at her. "How did your meeting with Joan go?"

"Well…" God, was it obvious or what that she was stalling? "We didn't really discuss that much."

"Oh, I just thought it was urgent. Especially since you were in a rush to leave this morning."

Now she felt more guilty than mad at him. "I'm sorry, Auggie. I kinda lost track of time and I had to rush to make it in time," she lied. "A normal Joan Campbell would have been mad enough if I missed that meeting. But a Joan Campbell who is carrying a future Harvard graduate? Yeah…I don't even want to begin to think about what would happen to me if I'd been late this morning."

"Oh…OK." He seemed to half buy her story. But the half that didn't make her feel even guiltier. Damn it. It was him that she was supposed to be mad at. Not herself for lying to him.

"Hey, look Auggie. Joan and Arthur invited us over for dinner tonight."

"Tonight? That's a little sudden, don't you think?"

"I thought that too but then I go back to the whole pregnant Joan problem."

"So, you want us to just drop everything and go?"

"Sorta, yeah. Or either that, and piss the DCS off and no doubt find ourselves being reassigned to the first floor cafeteria," she said, again lying. Joan was serious. It was most certainly the dinner or their jobs. A demotion would have been getting off very lightly. "So what do you think?"

Auggie sighed. "I'm not too fussed. I'll go if you go."

"Good. Because I am going." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "I've gotta go. Catch you later, OK?"

"Yeah." He made no attempt to even fake a smile at her.

She'd never been so glad to return a stack of paperwork so much before in her life.

# # #

Taking early retirement had truly been a blessing for him.

Long days and long nights he spent as he went about trying to build his career in the agency had never allowed him the chance to be the husband he should have been to Joan. There were missed anniversaries, missed Valentine's Days and even one year he had missed Christmas thanks to being snowed in after a Christmas Eve conference in New York.

He had a lot to make up to her. And he was going out of his way to make sure he did.

Such as the little things, like doing the housework, cooking or even offering to drive and pick her up from work each and every day. The latter was a recent one but an important one to him personally. There was no way in hell that he was going to let the stressed and tired woman that he loved get behind the wheel, especially when she was carrying their child.

Yeah, he worried about her. He'd admit that to anyone that asked. But things had never been easy for them. Ever.

For example how he'd been stuck in a prison cell when he received a phone call to tell him that his wife was in hospital after fainting at work, suffering from preeclampsia. He'd never felt so helpless in his life, not even allowed to talk to her on the phone, only having to listen to the assurances of other people until he next saw her, nearly a week later.

He had good reason to worry.

Leaning back on the frame of his car, he noticed he had even more reasons to worry. In the form of Annie and Auggie who were following behind his wife.

Great.

"Hey you," he smiled at Joan before turning to the two operatives, giving them a quick greeting. "What's this? Are we all carpooling together this afternoon?"

"Yup." Joan replied, leaning in for a hug. "And yes, if you had a knife you can cut the tension with it," she whispered into his ear.

He tried hard not to laugh, already seeing how his wife was now regretting her big idea, as he embraced her. "You still haven't asked her, have you?" He muttered into her ear.

"What do you think?"

"I think you-." He looked up at Annie and Auggie, all too aware of their prying ears. "Can you kids wait in the car? I need to ask my beautiful wife something. Thank you."

Her eyes narrowed at him but he waited until the two operatives were safely in the backseat of the BMW before he took his wife by the arm and gently led her away and out of earshot.

"You know, I love you, and I respect all of your decisions, but I can't help but remember the last time we invited those two over," he said, meaning that double date six months ago. Annie Walker and red wine. Not the best combination unless trips to the ER and finding sick in your cupboard was what you wanted. "You really think that this is a good idea?"

"I-I…no…but…" Joan didn't look him in the eye, instead fidgeting with his tie. "It's just…Annie was really upset…I-I…"

Then it hit him. "Oh good lord."

"What?"

"You're mothering her."

"I-I…"

"Joan Campbell. Caught red-handed. Go on. Try to deny it."

"I-I…"

"Oh honey," he chuckled, the smile spreading on his face. "I can tell it a mile off. This kid is changing you already."

She stared at him blankly. He thought it was adorable enough that this mothering instinct had somehow crept in. However, he found it even more adorable that she wasn't even trying. It was just happening. She was gonna make a great mom.

"Come here," he pulled her towards him. "Just promise me one thing sweetie."

"Yeah?" She mumbled into his shoulder.

"Don't invite them over tomorrow, ok? I've booked tables at two different restaurants or, if you just want a night-in, I've bought some DVDs. One of every genre."

"You think of everything, don't you?" She caressed his cheek.

"Well, everything except…" He not so subtly nodded over to Annie and Auggie. "So much for the three of us, eh?"

"Don't worry," she grinned. "I know exactly how to deal with them."


	3. Chapter 3

"They're not talking."

Joan tutted and sighed at her husband who was not-so-subtly watching Annie and Auggie from the archway of their kitchen. "Patience Arthur." She reached for two wine glasses and handed them to her husband. "Let the alcohol do the talking for them."

He stared at her blankly. "I know I've asked this a few times, but are you sure that is a good idea? After last time? My poor football jersey." He looked down at his feet. He cared enough about that darn jersey with a few unintelligible autographs that it reassured her about what a great father he'd be.

She rubbed his arm. "Sweetie, I'm sorry that happened but it was a damn jersey. Get over it."

He looked at up at her sudden outburst with wide eyes. "Jeez honey…way to put a guy in his place."

The way her emotions were all over the place scared her too. "Sorry, babe. I did not mean that. I knew how important that piece of sweaty, disgusting and worn fabric was to you. That's why Santa will be giving a good little boy a replacement this year."

His face lit up. "Really? Honey, really?"

"Yep."

He excitedly embraced her, nearly dropping the wine glasses. "And I didn't think it was possible to love you even more. Thank you."

She laughed. "You're more than welcome. You've been my rock these past few months. You deserve an early Christmas present."

"You're spoiling me, you know that? What with you, our kid and now signed football jerseys? I am not worthy."

"Hey, I feel the same…except the whole jersey thing. I'm just happy because you're happy."

"The feeling is mutual, darling." He kissed her forehead. "Just promise me that if it's here, then it is well out of Walker's way."

"Yeah," she smiled. "It is but I seriously don't feel that she is a threat."

"How come?"

She led him back to the vantage point to scope out Annie. "Look at her. After what happened the last time she was here, the poor lamb looks frightened to touch anything." Poor lamb? Where the hell did that come from? "Arthur…"

She hated how he found this funny when she was so confused by it all. "Oh honey, you really can't help yourself, can you?"

"This is not funny, Arthur." Again she turned to playing with his tie, hoping it would help detract from her rare state of confusion.

"If it's any consolation, I'm finding this new you even cuter than the old one."

"Not helping Mister."

"Yeah but I'm having fun." He winked. "Now, talking about helping. Want to get a move on, so we can get them outta of our house? Unless…" His face fell.

"What?"

"You haven't have you?"

"What?" She echoed, louder this time.

"Invited them over for a sleepover? So you can read them bedtime stories and tuck them into bed?"

She playfully punched him in the arm, making sure she added a little extra force behind it, so he yelped. "Not. Funny."

"I beg to differ."

Joan hit him again. "Shut it you. Need I remind you we are in a kitchen that has very sharp instruments?"

"I am aware. Mind you, with your mood swings right now, the kitchen counter may somehow get involved," he said as he again winked at her.

"Vile, Arthur. And still not funny."

"C'mon, you know it was." She continued to glare at him. "Not at all funny, I get it. I'm sorry, sweetie," he sheepishly concluded his sentiment.

"Now, if you don't mind. The experts need to sort out this mess so we can save young love and, most importantly, get them out of our house because I sure am regretting this whole idea now."

# # #

Nothing much had changed in the Campbell's house since her last visit. The furniture had not moved, the line of framed photos on the fireplace were still in the exact same order and there was still a scarily neat stack of newspapers by the worn armchair. Yet, there were little additions that caught her eye. A book of baby names on the coffee table, a few stuffed toys near the foot of the stairs which were right next to the cardboard packing for a crib.

Yes, she was only looking around in an attempt to entertain herself as Auggie continued to be a giant ass by ignoring her, and yes, she was remaining firmly on her seat, scared to death that she'd be caught poking around. But still, it warmed her heart.

Annie wanted what Arthur and Joan had. That rare sort of love that may flicker but will always burn. And, just up to a few days ago, she thought she had that with Auggie.

Maybe she was wrong.

Damn. Was it too wrong to just want a straight answer?

"Annie. Auggie." Joan came back into the living room and set wine glasses onto the coffee table. "We'd love for you to consider being our baby's godparents."

Annie was sure as hell glad that Joan had said it before she had taken a sip of the wine she was just pouring. Where they hell did that come from? "Me?"

"Us?" Auggie chimed in.

"Yes. Unless there are two other people in this room called Annie and Auggie." Joan said with a smile and turned around to Arthur. "Do you see any other Annies and Auggies in this room?"

"Well, I don't have my glasses on but as far as I can tell? I don't see any, no."

"Well, there you go. I was asking you. The pair of you."

"I-I…we…" What could she say? What with everything that was going on with Auggie…both of them as Godparents? "I-I…Joan?"

All of a sudden, any hint of happiness drained from the DCS's face.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah…I-I…feel a little sick. Can you excuse me?"

Annie could only watch as Joan made a beeline for upstairs, followed by her worried looking husband. Annie was worried herself. Not just for her friend but also due to the fact she was alone again with her boyfriend with that uncomfortable silence looming.

# # #

"Honey…honey?" Was this it? Was it beginning to happen? "Joan…is it…" He struggled for the right word. "Happening?" He followed her into the bathroom, equally as scared as he was excited.

She slammed the door shut, locking it. "Calm yourself Arthur. No, it's not."

His heart sank. "Then…are you OK? You seemed a little-."

A smile tugged at her lips.

"What?" He was really missing something here. "Wait, you're kidding, right?"

"And give that man a coconut." She laughed. "Yes, I was kidding. I had to get away from them. Leave them to figure out their own issues…and most importantly? To allow me to spend some time with you."

"Well…you're a very good actress."

Joan scoffed. "Please. You really think I'm that interested when you start talking about golf?"

"I-I…" That was a low blow. "Feelings, honey. Again. I have feelings."

She stuck out her bottom lip. "I know you do, sweetie…"

He couldn't help but smile…then chuckle at himself. "You know, I really thought that was it. I really thought that was happening."

"Yeah…sorry about that. Kinda had to make it believable…Annie may not be the smartest cookie but still…"

"What about me? Am I a smart cookie?"

"You?" She fiddled with the collar of his shirt. "You are one smart…damnit. Nope. This is making me hungry and all the food's downstairs."

"Yeah…can see your problem there." He rested a hand on her bump. "I'd rather spend this evening with you two than those two."

She nodded. "My thoughts exactly."


End file.
